Too Young
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Slip n' slides!


**Too Young**

**Rating: Um... it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I promise.**

**Summary: Slip and slides!**

**A/N: Right... so... this is funny.**

* * *

"It's hot," Mulder complained. Next to him, his girlfriend, Dana Scully. She was fanning herself with a paper fan she made herself. Monica Reyes was sitting across from them, John Doggett's head in her lap. All four of them sat in her living room, thinking of things to do to beat the summer heat.

"Really hot," Monica added just as quickly.

"We need to do something," Scully groaned, feeling the sweat drip down her neck.

It was quiet for a second, then all four of them looked at each other with huge grins on their faces. Reyes was the first to jump up.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'll call the group," Scully shouted as Mulder and Doggett jumped to their feet, grabbing the keys to Mulder's truck and Doggett's wallet. "You be careful," she whispered as Mulder slipped his shoes back on. She leaned down as she pressed her cell phone against her ear, and their lips met in a sweet, short kiss.

"Will do."

"How much do you think we'll need," Doggett asked as they walked out of the house.

"I'm calling Miranda," Scully shouted from the living room. She couldn't hear Monica's reply over the sound of clinging glass bottles. "Who else?"

"Julia and Andrea, too."

"What about Alice and Ryan." Monica nodded.

"Rachel, Lily, and Jenna, too!"

"Alex and David, too. Mulder and John will kill us if we invite just girls."

"Alex? Rachel's brother?"

"Yeah! He's hot."

--

It didn't take long for the group of teenagers to meet at the city park, which was completely deserted. When the girls saw each other, they all ran and gathered in a group, then hugged and talked while the guys unloaded the red wheel barrel from Mulder's truck. John unloaded the bags of ice they had bought from the store while David and Alex grabbed the boxes of Smirnoff Ice that Monica had packed into a box. Ryan carried a large, rolled up sheet of plastic under his arm.

"We're going to do what!?" Mulder looked back.

"Seems like Rachel is excited," he said.

Doggett pushed the wheel barrel filled with ice and Smirnoff up the hill, where all the sprinklers were located in the park. Alex grabbed a handful of ice once they made it to the top of the hill and threw it all over the girls, causing them to run out in random directions and scream.

"Alright, you know the drill! Strip!" Clothes were coming off everywhere. Some people had their swim suits underneath, while some people just stayed in their underwear. Mulder checked his watch and looked up to find Scully right in front of him. He stood with a Smirnoff in his hands and handed it to her from behind. She accepted it with a smile, twisted off the top, and took a gulp.

The plastic sheet fell from Ryan's hands and tumbled all the way down the hill.

The sprinklers came on and soon, everyone was running and sliding down the wet plastic.

"A bunch of drunk teenagers on a slip n' slide. Great," Rachel commented, standing back in her bikini with her arms crossed.

Scully, Reyes, Andrea, Julia, Jenna, and Lily had all linked arms and ran for the slide at once, colliding with each other and laughing until they hit the bottom of the hill. Alex ran from behind his sister, grabbing her by the waist and falling against the wet plastic slide with her.

"Alex," she screamed, spitting the grass and water from her mouth.

"Have _fun_, Rachel Ray," Scully giggled.

"Mulder! Get over here," Lily shouted out, her red hair dripping with water. Jenna was next to her, bouncing up and down. "Piggy back ride," she yelled. Mulder fell on his stomach and the two girls jumped on his back, laughing as all three of them slid down.

Doggett ran for the slide and stood the entire time, not once falling on the slippery plastic.

Julia, Andrea, Scully, and Reyes all sat by the wheel barrel, guarding the Smirnoff, a bottle in each of their hands.

Andrea fell on her back and pointed to a tree above her.

"It's a UFO!"

"Bubbles," Julia laughed and swatted her hand in front of her face, trying to pop her imaginary bubbles.

Monica had a bad case of hiccups.

"My boyfriend has a great ass," Scully announced, pointing to Mulder's backside with a bottle of Smirnoff in her hand.

"This is crazy," Rachel screamed. Mulder came up behind her and pushed her towards the slide.

"What's that, Rachel? You want to go down again!?"

"No!" Mulder placed his wet hands against her back and pushed her gently until she slipped and fell down the slide, then followed her head first until a pool of water and grass.

"Vegetables," Mulder yelled, sprinkling Rachel's hair with grass.

"Mulder, do you see this face?! This is my angry face!"

"And this is my I don't give a shit face."

"Suck on it!"

Back on top of the hill, Lily and Julia were dancing in circles around a Smirnoff bottle, singing 'Get Low'.

"Alex, you're adorable," Andrea cooed.

"Um... thanks?"

When everyone grew tired of sliding, they rolled up the plastic sheet and loaded up the empty bottles. Everyone grabbed their clothes, but didn't get dressed. Mulder scooped Scully up into his arms and carried her to his truck bridal style. Julia, Lily, and Jenna were hanging onto each other as Rachel dragged her brother by his ear to their car. Andrea and Reyes were laughing about Scully's 'skimpy underwear.'

The next morning...

"My head," Scully moaned.

"Shut up," Reyes yelled, shoving her foot against Mulder's head.

"Mom. Get out of my room," he mumbled.

Doggett slept through it all.

* * *

**A/N: Suck on it and review. LOL :D**


End file.
